<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuto não conhecia o amor by pentaguinho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090228">Yuto não conhecia o amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentaguinho/pseuds/pentaguinho'>pentaguinho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Friendship, Other, yanan the best friend ever, yunan - Freeform, yuto love frogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentaguinho/pseuds/pentaguinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto sabia o que era o amor em tese, era aquele sentimento que te deixava com borboletas na barriga — seja lá o que isso significa — e sedento pela presença da pessoa. E sinceramente isso parecia assustador. </p><p>yuto!centric | friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuto não conhecia o amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fala familia minha primeira fic com alguem do pentagon e eu n tinha planejado nada disso aqui mas aqui estamos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ele sabia o que era o amor em tese, era aquele sentimento que te deixava com borboletas na barriga - seja lá o que isso significa - e sedento pela presença da pessoa. E sinceramente isso parecia assustador. </p><p>Yanan, sabendo de seu “problema” de entender o amor, fazia questão de falar sempre que podia que o amava e que era muito importante para si, e tudo que Yuto conseguia responder era “<em>Obrigado</em>”. </p><p>Não que não gostasse de Yanan, na verdade, se sentia sempre muito confortável com o amigo, mas não sabia o que aquele tal amor era, então preferia não dizer algo que não entendia sobre.</p><p>Talvez por não saber demonstrar afeto, ou apenas por não ter ser a pessoa mais simpática do mundo. Yuto não tinha muitas pessoas ao seu redor, e nunca havia namorado. Não que sentisse falta. Na verdade, se sentia muito bem por este fato. Sempre que ouvia falar sobre romances era sempre alguém se queixando sobre a outra pessoa e aquilo era algo que preferia evitar. Preferia reclamar sobre seu gato espalhando a areia da caixa pelo banheiro, do ter que lidar com sentimentos de outra pessoa. </p><p>Certo dia, Yanan lhe mandou uma mensagem que lhe deixou levemente assustado:</p><p>“<em>Agora você aprende o que é o amor!”</em></p><p>Não podia negar, ficou levemente nervoso. Mais pela ansiedade sobre seja lá o que estava por vir, do que por medo do que o amigo faria.</p><p>Sua campainha tocou e Yanan tinha uma caixa enorme em suas mãos, e nem pediu licença para entrar. Pediu ajuda para dar espaço na mesa e um copo de água. Ao voltar para a sala, abriu o maior sorriso que já havia dado em sua vida, sentindo seu peito se encher de um sentimento novo e diferente. </p><p>— Esse é o Green. Achei ele em uma loja, pensei que ia gostar.</p><p>O pequeno sapo parecia se ajustar à nova luz dentro de sua caixa de vidro. </p><p>Yuto sorriu, feliz demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Apenas abraçou e agradeceu Yanan. Agora tinha seu tão sonhado sapinho. </p><p>
  <em>E finalmente pode entender o que era amor. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>obrigada a amy pela betagem braba. É isso</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>